In the Jungle
by xo-shauna-xo
Summary: this is a story I've been working on for a while.. after years of abuse Ava escapes her aunt but what happens when she travels to South america to help childeren will she meet the ghost of the Jungle ?
1. Chapter 1

In the Jungle

In the Jungle

I have been living with my aunt for many years. Suffering from all kinds of abuse, being tortured. But I decided to myself 'enough'. I had to sleep in the attic at night but there is a small window, which was big enough for me to squeeze through. I made a rope out of the old clothes and bed sheets that lay about in the dusty dungeon. Opening the window I slowly lowered the rope down and prepared to climb. I placed my foot on the window about to hoist myself up when the sound of the lock being opened made me jump, a small shadow filled the room, tiny footsteps trotted over beside me "Olivia" I gasped, she was the only thing here which made me want to stay, Olivia is my 5 year old cousin, she is innocent and knows that her mother is nothing but trouble "what are you doing here?" I whispered softly to her crunching down to her level, stroking her long velvet hair "I wanted to say goodnight, are you leaving?" She looked up at me with tear filled eyes I felt so guilty for leaving but I have no choice I just can't put up with the abuse any longer. "I'm sorry Olivia but I have to go, don't worry" I said reaching for my pocket, I pulled out a locket my mother had given me before she had passed away, it could be separated I gave 1 part to her saying 'remember' "what's this for?" she asked holding the chain, I smiled as I put it around her neck "I'll be back some day Olivia, and I'll be able to take car of you" I showed her the chain in which I would keep that had 'always' engraved on it "when I come back I'll show you this so you will remember" I explained, a tear escaped through her eye as she gave me a hug "I'll miss you Ava" she sniffled "I'll miss you too Olivia" I whispered as I let her go, I waved goodbye as I climbed on the frame "mommy won't like this" she said I turned to climb down facing her I let out a sigh "no Olivia mommy won't like this at all" I replied sliding down the deformed rope. I swiftly landed on the grass and glanced up to the attic one last time. Olivia was peeking out the window I smiled and waved goodbye, she smiled back and blew me a kiss. I could feel my heart break in two. Olivia was like a sister to me, I wanted for her to come with me so badly but I had nothing to offer, HECK I didn't even know where I was going to go but I was certain that I wouldn't end up back in that house. I ran out of the garden before my aunt or any of the neighbours could spot me. I decided to go to midtown; there were lots of business around there so I'm sure I could find a job or something to keep me going. I was walking past an office building which had over 100 flyers on it, I glanced at each one to see if any interested me but one of the caught my attention. It was a very rare opportunity. I could go to Central America to a remote village to help teach young children to speak English. I smiled the trip was free, but I would earn very little but at least I can be as far away from my aunt as possible, and I get to work with children. I love working with kids that's how Olivia and I are so close. "I'll do it!" I beamed, my mind was made up I walked inside the building and signed my name down for the trip. I was going to Central America.

A few days of staying in a homeless shelter was worth it, I was now boarding the plane with the other volunteers there was 8 of us altogether I was the only girl which made me feel slightly uncomfortable but only a little, I heaved my bag full of clothes from the shelter on the plane. I took my seat next to one of the men. He was in his late forty's, had white hair, was a bit on the heavy side, and was short. He seemed to be reading a book of some sort. "Hi" I said taking a seat next to him, he jumped a little "oh you startled me, hello my dear" he said politely shaking my hand "my name is Professor Benjamin Pennington the second" he beamed "uh huh" I murmured. 'Wow that was a long name'. The professor must have read my facial expression well for he chuckled a little "yes I suppose it is quite a mouthful isn't it, I'll tell you what you can call be Bennie if I get to know your name my dear" he laughed. I giggled lightly "okay Bennie my name is Ava" I said "that is a lovely name Ava quite unusual but unique" he smiled glancing back to his book. The engines of the plane started to vibrate, at the same time the wheels started moving "it appears to be time for takeoff" the professor said his eyes never leaving his book "so what are you reading there?" I asked looking at his book "oh it's quite fascinating actually" the professor smiled looking at me "it's about the history of central America, it's customs, it's legends all sorts" he explained this guy was really into his volunteering "so why are you volunteering anyways?" I asked the professor stopped for a moment ant looked deep in concentration "I don't know if there is an actual reason for it I suppose I just hate the idea of poor unfortunate people not being able to read" he shrugged I couldn't help but smile "that's good people should all be able to read" I nodded "what about you my dear, why are you taking part in this experience?" my smile fell I couldn't tell the professor the truth I mean I just met him "family stuff" I replied keeping my feet on the floor "I'm sorry I shouldn't have imposed" Bennie apologised "it's okay" I replied "so how long before we land?" I asked. Bennie let out a chuckle "you are something else Ava, we've only just took off I suppose 2 hours or so" with that I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

In the Jungle pt2

I felt a firm finger poking my side, "Ava my dear the plane has landed" the professor's voice was chiding through my brain. I let out a groan as I started to stir I flickered my eyes, everything was slightly blurred but I could still make out the professors outline "I'm up" I yawned, stretching out my arms "that's good because we are now in Central America" Bennie smiled looking through the window he turned to face me with an apologetic look upon his face "oh I'm sorry my dear did you want to look out?" "nah" I replied shaking my head "I'll just wait for the surprise" I said getting up of my seat my body collided with another, it was hard I fell back down against my seat "watch it girlie" the man snarled I glared up at him. He was in his early twenty's had his hair dyed a bleach blonde his eyes were a cold ice blue.

He let out another growl before walking off the plane "what's his problem?" I asked the professor; for once he had no reply. He simply shrugged "apparently they let anyone volunteer these days" he said with a smirk I let out a laugh as I pulled my bag off the plane. The airport was quite small but supposing the population here wasn't huge I guess it had to be small.

We walked into the building, it was deserted us volunteers where the only travellers there. "What now?" the blonde guy asked aloud the professor pulled out a booklet and read over it a few times "Ahh here we go we will be collected at the airport at 3pm" the professor read aloud still staring at the booklet, the blonde guy let out an annoyed groan "who we bein collected by?" a voice called from the back I turned to see an African American guy looking the professor, he seemed friendly enough he was tall had lovely soft brown eyes, his head was shaven. I looked back at the professor to await for an answer "let me see we are being collected by an Antonio Corello" he replied his face grew a brow "that appears to be all the information it gives upon our collecting I'm afraid" he said folding the booklet and placing it back in his coat pocket.

I looked over at the clock at the wall "it's 2:45 now so should we head out?" I asked the blonde guy glared at me and opened his mouth but the professor interrupted him "yes that sounds like a splendid idea, the fresh air can do us nothing but good" the professor beamed. We as we walked toward the exit doors I could feel the blonde guy glare at me, his icy eyes gave me chills up my spine. When we reached outside it had a few more people, it was a small town the air had almost no pollution and the freash breeze was relaxing.

We hung around admiring the town when a run down pickup truck pulled over and a young Mexican man hopped out "Antonio Corollo, I presume?" the professor asked, the man nodded "I am here to take the seniors-." He stopped and looked at me and winked, "and seniorita to the village" he kept looking at me with a seductive smirk on his face which didn't amuse me.

He opened the door of the truck and smirked at me "after the seniorita" I hoped inside followed by the professor, the blonde guy, the African American guy and the rest of the group "Bennie I don't trust this guy" I whispered to the professor, he gave the Mexican a doubtful glance "nor do I my friend but I am certain that the village is not far away" he replied I nodded, staring at the head of the Mexican something about him didn't feel right. I couldn't put my finger on it but this guy was trouble.

We finally reached the village it was small and surrounded by a huge forest "it's a wonder they discovered this village in order to do this volunteering" the professor mumbled. I nodded in agreement it did seem rather weird but hey who understands charities these days. The van came to a halt in the centre of the village "enjoy your stay seniors" the Mexican smiled as he opened the door, the men hoped out first and when I stepped out I felt a firm hand grip my bum I gasped out as the Mexican leaned behind my head, his hot breath on my neck "senorita" he smirked before letting go and walking on as if nothing had happened. I glared at him in disgust "that pervert" I growled 'of all the nerve I just wana hit him so hard, I'm gona kick him right in the-.'

"Ava" my thoughts were interrupted by the professor walking over to me "yes" I answered "come I think I found where the school is" he beamed "well lead the way Bennie!" I exclaimed with a smile, 'boy did the professor love to teach, he's a good hearted guy one of who are trying to make the world a better place' we walked down the street, small children were playing simple games they were muttering in the native language, 1 of them was wearing a brown cloak with a hood covering his face, he was using a small branch and duelling with another child. 'Interesting game' I thought the professor stopped outside a small hut "that's it?" I asked it was tiny it was about the same size as the attic I used to live in and that was TINY believe me "I can't wait to teach these kids" I beamed.

"I can not wait either Ava" the professor replied. "I think I'll explore the rest of this village," I said before walking back down the street "be careful my dear and don't get lost!" the professor called after me I laughed 'how can I get lost?' I thought as I walked back down the street.

The children who were previously playing a game were sitting on the ground beside an older woman she was on a chair telling them a story curiously I walked over and sat down beside them, the kids were too caught up in the story to notice me and luckily the woman knew English "thee ghost of the jungle, he protects this village, we must honour him, stay out of his way me amigos and he will continue to help us" he smiled adoringly at the little ones. I smiled too looking down at them as they got up and thanked the woman before returning to their game "what a way to get kids to behave" I smiled at her, she threw me a confused look "comprendé?" she asked "the story" I explained "you tell it to the children so they behave?" she looked at me bewildered and laughed a little "you are new here no?" "Yes?" "The ghost of the jungle is no story senorita" she said before getting up of her chair and disappearing down the street.

I raised a brow "huh!" I shook my head "maybe her English is off?" I asked myself as I stood up trying to figure out if the woman was being realistic or sarcastic but my thoughts were shoved aside by the sounds of gunshots.


	3. Chapter 3

In the Jungle pt3

In the Jungle pt3

I raced over to where the sound of the gun shot came from. It was the creepy blonde guy, snd all of the volunteers except the professor and the African American. They were with Antonio and a couple of other rough looking Mexicans sitting in the pickup truck.

I pushed my way through the villagers to get a better look. A huge fat Mexican with a thick black beard stepped beside the blond guy patting him on the shoulder "thank you mé amigo" the blonde guy smirked and lowered the pistol the fat Mexican stood in front of the gang and said in a loud voice "we are here to collect thé protection fees" he smirked, then glanced over to me, greed filled his eyes.

He took several steps closer to me "after all thé jungle can be a dangerous place" he sneered holding my locket in his huge palms "get away from her you barbarian!" the professor shouted running forward the Mexican released his palm turning to face the professor, who in rage glared at the volunteers "have you NO shame WE are here to help innocent children learn English and you help these, these MONSTERS!" the blonde guy returned the glare and stood over the professor "don't you get it old man, this whole 'charity' shit was just an excuse to help us get outa New York and help a couple of buddies of mine" he spat "have you no shame?" the professor hissed the fat Mexican was growing impatient "enough, finish thé man off, thé senoritá has silver she goes with us" he bellowed the blonde guy nodded.

I grew tense the fat guy roughly grabbed my arm yanking me over to the pickup truck, throwing me in the back of it. I hit my head off something hard I grasped it tightly and groaned in pain "Ava" the professor gasped trying to get past the blonde guy "not so fast old man" he snarled roundhouse kicking the professor "no" I whispered.

But AMAZINGLY the professor did a flip to evade the attack, "how did-." The blond guy started but the professor cut him off by punching him hard in the face. The professor stood over him "once upon a time this 'old man' you speak of was a martial artist, apparently I still have it" he smirked. But a second gunshot went off, the professor grabbed his arm and fell to the ground "Bennie!" I shouted. I turned to face the fat Mexican who blew the smoke away from his pistol "if you want something done right you must be doing it yourself eh?" he smirked, the men all laughed.

Tears stared to flow from my eyes 'how can this be happening?' I thought as the man got into the drivers seat the blonde guy and a few others got in as well "thé rest of you stay make sure thé peoples pay up" he ordered before driving into the forest. The fat guy was staring at my locket "you will make us very rich senoritá" he smirked evilly "I don't have any money, how can I make you rich?" I snarled back, these 'men' were lowlife scum; they thought that they could get anything they wanted by simply intimidating innocent people.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when an arm wrapped around my shoulders "no money eh" Antonio smirked seductively at me, my eyes narrowed at him "well senoritá, I'm sure there are other ways yoú can 'satisfy' us eh?" he laughed, a few others joined him but the truck suddenly came to a screeching halt causing me and a few other men to fall forward, again I banged my head on something hard, it hurt but I didn't let it show.

I didn't want these men taking an advantage of the situation, I pulled my head up to see a tree blocking the dirt road, and my face gave a confused look 'well that's strange' I thought. I heard the fat guy growl out in annoyance, he turned his head and motioned for a muscular Mexican to remove it, he nodded and got out of the truck, he was sitting beside me and now there was an empty space beside the door, I just needed an opportunity to escape, I watched the other men.

Antonio had loosened his grip on my shoulders and was watching the muscular Mexican walking up to the tree, but as he got closer a vine underneath his foot snapped upwards wrapping itself around his feet, he let out a scream of fright, Antonio let go of my shoulders and cried out "it's thé ghost of thé jungle!".

The opportunity was at hand 'it's now or never' I thought. Quick as lightning I leapt out of the truck and dashed through the trees pushing my way through them, branches, scratched my skin badly, while some of the vine got tangled in my hair pulling violently at it, I ignored the pain and pressed on. I could hear the fat guy's roar of fury "YOU IDIOTÉ, YOU LET HER ESCAPE!!, ANTONIÓ, YOU AND THREE MORE GET HER!!" there was a moment's silence before he bellowed again "I AM NOT AFRAID OF THÉ GHOST!!".


	4. Chapter 4

In the Jungle pt4

I heard the bamboo leaves and grass rustle from Antonió and his men; they weren't too far behind me. I quickly regained my breath and continued to run. The grass seemed to be getting thicker; I was completely lost, I pushed aside some more vines and stepped out into a secluded area there was trees and bushes surrounding it I was exhausted.

I staggered over to a tree and leaned against it 'who'd have thought I'd be running for my life?' I thought. I could hear Antonió's voice, "yoú can run senoritá but yoú cannot hide!" it was getting closer I parted from the tree when I heard another one of the men's voices "there she is!" I swiftly turned my head as they jumped from the bushes "oh crud" I gasped; Antonió had a smirk on his face, pulling out a long butterfly knife. But before he could take a step toward me I took of running "get the senoritá!!" he bellowed as he and the men started to run after me.

Even though I was exhausted and could collapse at any moment I used all the physical strength I had left in me to keep on going, fear was running with me, I had nowhere to go, I had no money, Bennie could be dead and even if a miracle happens and I do get to the village, it would be useless because it's full of those Mexican guys. My breathing became deeper and my muscles started to ache. I looked at the ground, no longer could I hear Antonió or his men 'that's weird' I thought, I took another step but I collided with a body and fell hard on the rough ground.

My whole body ached I held my head and let out a whimper, Antonió's cynical laugh filled the jungle, slowly I held my head up to see that he and his men now surrounded me, forming a loose circle "nowhere to run muchachá" Antonió smirked holding the blade pointing it at me "and nowhere to hide" he hissed. I let out a quick gasp as he took a step forward, but before he could take a second one a figure jumped down from the tree above us landing in front of me. "thé ghost!" the men quivered I took a look at this 'ghost' but I couldn't get a good one, they wore a brown punjo hiding their face and body.

Antonió and the ghost had a glaring contest. Neither one altering their eyes from the death position, slowly I stood up behind the figure, Antonió spoke first keeping his glare "mé amigos and I do not fear a ghost" he spoke although his face was as hard as stone, the tone of his voice had become slightly nervous. The ghost didn't say a word but drew out a double katana blade pointing them directly at Antonió, the men started to growl at this.

While Antonió was taken aback but he looked at the men and back at the ghost "I am not afraid" he hissed running at him with his blade I gasped as the ghost ran forward meeting him with his blade, he moved them so fast and masterfully, within the blink of an eye Antonió was laying on the ground unconscious.

The men gasped and nervously looked at each other before taking off running through the jungle, leaving me and the 'ghost' there alone, slowly i stood up. The ghost withdrew his katana and turned to face me, I felt his eyes lock on to me, it made me feel kind of nervous. He took a step closer but the nervousness became too powerful and I took off running, jumping over rocks and pushing vines 'why is this ghost making me feel nervous?' I thought. My legs felt like they weighed a tonne and the fact that I was running didn't help much, I kept running until I felt myself being pulled by a pair of strong arms that turned me around, I was now facing the ghost.

"You can't go to the village, it's too dangerous" he sounded annoyed but I could sense that there was a bit of concern in his voice "I have to go back, my friend is there and needs help!" I argued back, pulling away from him but his grip tightened he wasn't going to let go, I looked up at him, I couldn't see his face but I could see his brown eyes, they stood out from the shadow that covered his face, they were amazing but I had to get out of the jungle so I spoke up "look I have to go back-." "If you go back to the village you'll only get yourself ambushed!" he interrupted his tone was now louder, I was slightly taken aback from his sudden outburst, but it never was in my nature to give up so easily "if I don't go back my friend will die!" I shouted, "If you go back you'll die!" his tone still remained loud "I have to help Bennie!" I shouted at him he remained silent for a few moments before letting out a frustrated sigh before locking into my eyes "look I'm not letting you go to the village to get yourself hurt or killed" he said sternly, I opened my mouth, but before I had anytime to object he threw me over his shoulder and quickly walked through the maze of a jungle.


	5. Chapter 5

In the Jungle pt 5

In the Jungle pt5

For a guy who pretends to be a ghost by wearing a punjo, and to carry a girl who slapped him over the head screaming at him to let her go for half an hour, he was very good at keeping his cool. I must've spent over thirty minutes continuously screaming at him to put me down, he responded by ignoring me and walking on. Now a further half an hour later I've now just stopped talking completely while he 'the ghost' continued to press on through the trees and vines "so where exactly are you taking me?" I asked, looking over my shoulder to see if he would respond. "I'm taking you to my cave, it's where I stay once we're there we will work on a plan to help your friend Bennie" he said, pushing through a large bush, once we were on the other side he stopped and put me down.

"You live here?" I asked looking around we were standing in front of a huge cave that looked pretty dark and deep on the inside "yes from here I get a clear view of the village" he explained pointing downwards, I had to squint my eyes slightly but I could see the small village "wow" I gasped "so I know when there's trouble and I can stop it" he continued standing behind me. I turned away from the village to attempt to look at the ghost, I desperately wanted to look at his face but as I looked at him he gazed upwards to the sky before frowning slightly, I looked up confused "what is it?" I asked, puzzled the sky seemed normal enough "a storms coming" he replied, taking a gentle hold of my wrist "come on we'd better get inside" he said as he pulled me into the dark cave.

He didn't seem as hard as before, he seemed calm and almost comfortable around me, which confused me even more because we've just met. Although the cave looked dark and endless from the outside it was actually easy to see once your eyes adjust. We walked for a couple of minutes before he stopped "we're here" he said I looked around beside us was a small river that flowed through the cave, above us was a nest of vines. "Nice cave you have here" I said looking up "uhh thank you" the ghost said confused as he lit a fire "so do you have a name or do I just have to keep calling you 'you' or ghost?" I asked looking over to him; he stood there motionless for a moment "you might want to sit down" he said pointing to a small log beside the fire. "Umm sure" I replied puzzled 'what is so confusing about a name?' I asked myself as I sat down my eyes never leaving him.

"You've probably guessed it by now but I'm not from around here, I'm from New York I was sent here to train to be a better leader" he paused for a moment turning away from me 'jeez and all I wanted was a name' I thought looking at him slightly confused, he turned around again looking at me "my name is Leonardo" he said pulling down the hood of his punjo, I gasped when I saw the reason to why he wore it, it all made sense now he was a "turtle" I said surprised, I wasn't scared or anything it was just a bit of a shock "it all makes sense now" I smiled , it was now Leonardo's turn to look at me confused "uhh excuse me?" he replied walking over to me "you wear a punjo so you won't be seen and you help the people of the village, they call you a ghost because they can't see your face" I smiled he looked at me blankly for a moment before sitting next to me "uhh yeah" he smiled but it dropped as he suddenly shook his head "but wait a minute aren't you shocked or scared of me?" he asked, I shrugged before looking at him again "well I'm a bit shocked but not afraid I mean what's the point you saved me from being lost in the jungle so why would I be afraid of you?" I asked.

Leonardo opened his mouth, but before he had a chance to speak a flash of lightning and the roar of thunder came from above, I let out a squeak of fright wrapping my arms around the humanoid turtle that sat beside me. I could feel Leonardo grow slightly tense but he wrapped an arm around my back giving me a hug "it's okay its only the storm" he said rubbing his hand on my back "Ava" I said, he pulled away making a confused noise "what?" he asked I giggled lightly "my name is Ava" I smiled looking at his blue bandana "Ava, that's such a beautiful name" he smiled "thanks" I replied. "you look tired" Leonardo said "I am a bit sleepy" I yawned, Leonardo stood up and pointed to a corner of the cave which had a thin blanket on the floor "you can sleep there" he explained "thank you Leonardo" I smiled as I stood up walking over to the bed I paused when he called my name "yes" I replied turning to look at him "call me Leo" he smiled, I returned the smile before laying down.


	6. Chapter 6

In the Jungle pt6

In the Jungle pt6

During the night I awoke a couple of times, the first time it was because of the huge waves of thunder and the lflashes of lightning from the storm, the second timeit was because I was a bit thirsty but after that I fell asleep for the third time and I had a nightmare.

I awoke the next morning by the sound of the exotic Central American birds twittering, I pulled myself up into a sitting position and stretched out my joints "funny" I turned to see Leo walking over carrying a handful of fruit "what is?" I asked not fully awake yet, he handed me the fruit before smirking "no matter if your in New York or in central America the birds still bug the shell out of you in the morning" he laughed, I giggled with him "amen to that Leo" I said before biting into an apple "so did you sleep well?" he asked "yeah this has been the best night's sleep I've had in ages" I replied swallowing the remains of the fruit, Leo let out a laugh "are you serious?, normally people wouldn't associate sleeping in a cave in the middle of the jungle with a tropical storm going on outside with having a good nights sleep" I stood up, and stretched my arms up "yeah well I'm not like most people" I replied "so are we going to make a plan to help Bennie?" I asked, my arms falling down my side again.

Leo remained silent for a few moments his lips curled into a slight frown 'what's wrong with him?' "I need to go for a walk to clear my head" he said, walking toward the exit of the cave I was about to ask what the matter was when he called back in his stern tone "stay here". I rolled my eyes "what's his problem?" I asked myself, I sat down beside the river and looked at my reflection.

Right now I guessed that it would be best if I were to clear my head as well. I inhaled deeply, closed my eyes and tried to get the spiralling questions out of my brain 'why did Leo go?', 'was he jealous?', 'if he was it's stupid'. I shook my head, opening my eyes. "Obviously this is going to be harder than I thought" I ranted sarcastically to myself. I sighed again. Looking at my reflection, looking at my locket; my mother's locket; I held it next to my chest. Images of my little cousin Olivia came into my head, her innocently telling my aunt that I was gone. I sighed knowing how she would react, as heartless as my aunt was I knew that she would never even consider striking Olivia; she was just too precious to her, her only daughter.

But nonetheless I was still worried about her, although we were only cousins, we were as close as sisters. And I always was overprotective about her well being, but unfortunately so was her mother. She would be sure to never strike me in front of Olivia but somehow I've always suspected the Olivia knew what she did; she was too innocent to understand why though. I let go of my locket; I shouldn't be thinking on Olivia right now, I sighed out with frustration.

RIGHT NOW I should be talking with Leo, trying to work out a plan to help the professor who could be seriously injured or even dead for all I know, 'god Leo where the heck did you go?' I mentally asked myself. I started to pace around in small circles growing impatient. "Right that's it," I moaned to myself 'I'm going out to find him' I thought as I walked over to the exit. It was really sunny outside because bright beams of light shone through the exit I placed a hand above my eyes to block the light but a shadow appeared at the entrance "finally, your back I was getting worried-." I paused gasping at the familar shadow that didn't belong to Leo it was her, "oh god" I whispered slowly backing away from the light, back into the darkness of the cave.

She let out a laugh before slowly approaching me "and you thought you could escape me that easily?" she asked her smile disappearing I backed up against the wall of the cave "but, how did you?" "Find you?, Ava my honourless hack you should know by now that you can't escape me, I will always find you" she fell silent for a moment, glaring at me "so I can make you suffer" she hissed, pulling out a sai. A cold sweat started to roll down my back, 'dam it where is Leo when I need him?' I asked myself gulping down "your little freak friend won't be coming to your aid" she hissed pointing the blade at my neck "what, what did you do?" I shouted, anger starting to rise within me.

Leo did nothing to her so she had better not have hurt him. "Well I have resources from here so lets just say he won't be helping you any time soon" my anger was now at a boiling point and worry was going up as well "how dare you!" I screamed jumping on her scratching, biting, slapping doing whatever I could to keep her down. However fighting wasn't a strong point of mine, with one hard punch to the cheek I fell off my aunt. Quick as lightening she jumped on me landing with a foot on my neck "you honestly thought you could beat me?" she laughed "no" I growled her laughing stopped "I thought I could keep you away from Leo" now my aunt growled "well you were wrong" she hissed plunging the sai through my chest I chocked as she leaned beside my ear "dead wrong".


	7. Chapter 7

In the Jungle pt7

In the Jungle pt7

As my aunt said those words to me I jolted up covered in a cold sweat, the birds outside immediately flew away as I panted heavily placing my hand on my chest, where she stabbed me "it was just a dream Ava, it was just a dream" I reassured myself. Now becoming fully awake I noticed that Leo was nowhere in the cave.

"Where did he go?" I asked myself, standing up I noticed a handful of fruit beside me, 'how sweet' I thought with a smile, I puck an apple up and started chewing it whilst walking out of the cave. I took a step outside and inhaled the fresh morning air 'you never get air like this in the city' I thought. The sound of metal clanging snapped me out of my thoughts, I looked to the side and there was Leo, his shell to me. He was training with his katana, the rays of the morning sunlight that shone through the swaying tree leaves made him radiant.

My jaw slowly opened, he was so talented, I felt as though I could watch him train for hours, I quickly shook my head 'Ava, get a grip of yourself he's a great guy what would he see in you?' I mentally kicked myself, I wanted to say something but decided against it, I turned to go back to the cave when he spoke "Ava" I turned to see him facing me, wiping the sweat off his forehead 'dam he looks hot' I thought "yeah Leo" I replied putting a grin on my face "you look upset, is something wrong?" he asked. I shook my head nothing was wrong with me, "nothing's wrong Leo I'm just worried about Bennie that's all, when will we be able to help him?" I was worried about the professor. I mean he was a really sweet guy he didn't deserve to get shot in the arm; heck no one deserves to get shot altogether.

Leo remained quiet for a moment, "it's too soon to act now" he said sheathing his katana I raised a brow "uhh Leo just because it's too early to act doesn't mean it's too early to plan something" I pointed out, a small frown came to his lips "I think I know what's best Ava, it's too soon to do anything" his tone was snippy and I didn't like it "just go in the cave where it's safe" he ordered, before turning away from me. I narrowed my eyes and sharply turned walking into the cave "what is his problem?" I asked aloud, walking through the darkness I planted myself down on a rock "jeez you think he'd at least plan something, why won't he?, does he hate me or something?" I asked with a frown placing my hands beside my temples.

"I'm not sure about the turtle brat, but I know I surely do" a voice echoed throughout the cave, it was a voice I knew only too well slowly I lowered my hands, my eyes scanning the darkness for any form of movement, but I puck up nothing. "What's the matter Ava, can't you see me?" her voice was now mocking me. I started to tense up "what do you want aunt Kuma?!" I yelled, the sounds of my anger bouncing off the wet, walls of the cave. She let out a low chuckle "normally you only address me like that if you are petrified, I like hearing that" although I couldn't see her face at the moment, I would bet my life that she had a smirk on her lips.

"I'm not afraid, I'm annoyed" I snarled, "what are you doing here?" "You honestly thought that you could escape me so easily Ava?, ha you are as stupid as you are worthless you will never escape me Ava" she hissed I started to pale, she had gotten custody of me when my mother had died "you can't own me forever!" I shouted clenching my fists and glaring into the darkness "you ruined my childhood but I'll be dammed if I'm gonna let you ruin the rest of my life!" I panted heavily waiting for some sort of reply "well then you will be DAMMED!" she shrieked jumping out of the shadow in front of me, I let out an ear piercing scream as she kicked my stomach knocking me to the ground, groaning I tried to get up but she pressed her foot on my neck, preventing me from moving and cutting off my air supply, I started to choke as she chuckled "and don't think that your turtle friend can help you, I have some friends that wanted to get re-acquainted with him" the dark tone in her voice made me uneasy "wha-what do you mean?" I coughed. A sly smirk formed on her lips, "let's just say some co-workers of mine have a history with the freak and are just 'dying' to catch up with him" my eyes started to widen as the rest of my body slowly started to go numb, my lungs felt that if I didn't get some air in soon they will explode.

All of a sudden a body came flying motionless past my aunt knocking her off me. With the sudden freedom I coughed in the much-needed air refilling my near empty lungs, a shadow cast over me, holding a silent breath I rose my head but let the breath out when I saw that it was a concerned Leonardo looking down at me, he bent down and touched the side of my face sending shivers up my spine, "Ava did she hurt you?" he asked, his thumb tracing my check which was slowly turning red my mouth opened but nothing came out, a snarl caused me and Leo to both turn our heads toward my aunt pushing what looked like some guy wearing black pyjamas, off of her "imbecile" she hissed before her eyes flashed in our direction "how dare you disgrace the foot clan, you will suffer demon" she hissed clenching her fist, the pyjama wearing guy pulled out a boe staff and held it ready to battle Leo's eyes narrowed before he argued back "you disgrace yourselves, you have no leader so why don't you quit" I could have sworn my aunt's eyes flashed red, she got into a fighting stance and muttered "the two of you will die".


	8. Chapter 8

In the Jungle pt8

In the Jungle pt8

When my aunt said that she would kill both Leo and me, I could've sworn I heard an animal like growl escape his throat. My aunt glanced at him, a small smirk came to her lips she quickly turned her head toward the ninja and gave a hand signal, the ninja nodded before raising his boe staff and twirling it. Slowly my aunt turned her head back to Leo the suspicious grin still on her face, Leo pushed me behind him and pointed his katana at her "no you wont harm Ava or me" he growled. I could see the muscles in his arms start to get even more tense, my aunt let out a snigger "you think you can stop us on your own kappa?" "You've been hiding here for a year, away from the foot clan so I'll just be taking my niece and be on my way" her eyes narrowed but the grin remained in sight "I don't think so" Leo snarled "then we'll just have to do this the hard way wont we" her tone became dangerous, she stood forward and cracked her knuckles.

Hearing the sickening crack caused me to cringe, when I was younger, before she was about to hurt me she always paused and cracked her knuckles, each one individually. It always scared me so much that I started to cry. I started to shiver, Leo sensed this and without any hesitation he pounced on my aunt, knocking her to the floor. I gasped hearing the impact; with one swift movement she kicked him off and flipped herself to her feet, before drawing a pair of Sai and charging over to Leo.

I became so drawn on the fight that I noticed something, looking around the cave I mumbled, "Where the heck did that ninja go?" I looked around; the clanging and curses of the fight beside me became distant. I was getting slightly nervous, but before I could even flinch a rough hand covered my mouth whilst another grabbed my waist and pulled me into the darkness, I wanted to yell to Leo but only a muffled scream could be heard, one thought went through my head 'Leo help me!'.

Leo prov.

Ava's aunt was a good fighter, I'd give her that much. But there was no way in shell that I was letting her take Ava anywhere. Ava was safe here, there's something about her, I don't exactly know what but there's just something. My frown unwillingly deepened 'but she likes her 'friend' Bennie or whatever he's called' I let out a frustrated growl.

Ava's aunt smirked, beads of sweat forming around her temples "what's the matter kappa?, is the fact that your unable to beat me finally processing through your mind?" I let out a low snarl "I am not a demon and I can beat you" she let out a laugh "HA! I'd like to see you try" gripping my swords tighter I blocked another blow when all of a sudden something didn't feel right as if the cave was even more empty, doing a swift but hard kick I managed to knock Ava's aunt down. Using the precious spare seconds I quickly turned around to check on Ava, you can never be too careful.

I let out a gasp when, where she was standing there was now an empty space. My eyes widened, panic filled me as everything started to go in slow motion, where was she?. I failed to notice that Ava's aunt had gotten up and tripped me, I landed on my shell, I hit it hard letting a grown escape I quietly cursed myself for lowering my senses, she had me pinned down "I came her for her turtle, and now I have her again" she grinned, with venomous eyes narrowing I let out a low growl "where is she?". Letting out a low chuckle, her grin cooled to a smirk "at this moment I predict that she's either being dragged, slowly and painfully through this Amazon or, she could be getting sedated" I felt my muscles tense up. I was at a cross between severing anger and worry, Ava's life was at stake and I knew that I could help.

Ava's aunt went on "but rest assured turtle she will not be harmed" I raised a brow as she slowly edged closer and whispered "the pleasure of deciding and bestowing her punishment has been rested upon me, and you can count on me to make her die slowly and painfully". She hissed the last three words and that was the last straw, she hit a nerve. A new found strength was found in me and I forced Ava's aunt off me, flipping up I unsheathed my katanas as this time she fell to the ground, quick as lightning I was standing over and held the tip of my blade a few centimetres below her chin. "Where is she?" I asked again, the same low tone was used.

She gave a smirk, which made me let out a hiss and press the tip against her chin, making a small slit; a drop of dark blood came out "you didn't answer my question". Her smirk instantly faded, "I don't answer to the likes of you freak" she hissed, before pulling out a small dagger and slicing my arm, I cried out in pain, dropping my katana I pressed my arm on the wound, slowing down the bleeding it didn't look so bad, I would have to bandage it but at least it didn't need stitches. Glancing up I saw that she was gone. I clenched my fist and let out a frustrated sigh, my chest started to feel tight.

'Probably because of the wound' I thought, walking over to the side of the cave, I pulled out a small first aid box, I found it in an old plane that had crashed a few years ago. Pulling out the wrap, I made a decision. I wasn't sure if it was the right time but I felt ready, wrapping my arm I started to get motivated. When the wrapping was done I puck up my katana and sheathed it back in my strap, "I'm coming to New York Ava, and I'm going to find you".

well that's it in the Jungle is now over, you see it was about 'the Jungle' and well Now since, Leo's going to New York... it's over hope you guys and galls all liked this, it was fun to write. maybe some day i'll make a sequel but not for a while anyway

Ava, Ava's aunt Kuma(c)xo-shauna-xo  
TMNT(c)Mirage Studios


End file.
